


Doubts

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [38]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Jensen Ackles Being an Asshole, Jensen Singing, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Jensen recording his album





	Doubts

It was the tenth time that he listened to the song he had recorded this afternoon. His colleagues had already left the building, tired and exhausted of a long studio session. Actually, he wanted to stay just a bit longer to let everything sag. This was hours ago and now, Jensen still sat there in front of the mix tables, awake, overwhelmed and trundling from insecurity to proudness and back.

A few years ago, he had been even to shy to sing a few tunes in front of the audience and now, he was recording his own cd, with own songs.

This was a big step, a new way in his career and although he was proud, it was freaking him out as well. Was it enough he was doing, did it sound well enough to be a success? Weren't there enough people to buy it? Were the songs maybe to personal?

Question after question and doubt after doubt.

“.... will I ever feel, like I am enough for you, Baby. Will I ever be sure that I can be what you need...”

He had that song written a few years ago at the beginning of a love story he never had dreamt of. A song about the feeling that he wasn't good enough for the person he loved.

“Will I ever be able to get those doubts out of your head?” A voice said and two strong arms twining around hin from behind.

“Mish?”

“In the flesh...”

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Shouldn't he be miles away in the North West of the US, runing around with his kids in the garden.

“I'm happy to see you, too, Jen!”

Misha chuckled, breathing a kiss on Jensens neck.

“I missed you and I had the feeling you may miss me, too!”

Jensen closes his eyes and he leaned back in the embrace, had himself fall into the warmth of his friend.

“I did...”, he whispered. “More than you knew,” he added in his thoughts.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reaction to the current pictures on insta


End file.
